


Jason's Question

by iloveitblue



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, M/M, OC: Jason - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Jason's question surprises Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jason's Question

Phil was discussing the merits of guns taking out an opponent at a fair amount of distance versus summoning Mjolnir and accidentally hitting enemies on the way with Thor on their ride down the elevator together with the other Avengers when JARVIS came over the speakers. 

"Sirs, I believe you might want to be informed that the Christmas decorations in the living room area are in shambles."

Everyone frowned in confusion for a second before Tony asked JARVIS to hurry up with the elevator.

When they entered the living room, it was as JARVIS has described it, in shambles. The Christmas lights were strewn across the floor. The stockings and the tinsel covered in black soot - presumably from the burning fallen tree that Clint was trying to put out.

Jason was at quite a safe distance away from everything, but was guiltily biting his fist. 

All in all, it was like that one episode of Community where Troy went down to get pizza.

—-

30 minutes before everything happened.

Clint stepped away from the tree with a flourish of his hands. “Perfect.”

"It looks good." Phil said from behind the couch, leading his small son Jason to the couch to sit.

Clint snorted. “Good?  _Please._  It’s a masterpiece all on its own.”

Phil rolled his eyes at him with a smile and by now, Clint knew it meant  _Whatever makes you happy, man._ "Where is everybody?" 

Clint glanced at his phone. “It’s 5 minutes ‘til 1930H, Phil. I don’t think they’ll start moving until the party actually starts. So probably in their own rooms.”

Phil crouched down to look at Jason carefully in the eye and spoke to him. “I’m going to go get the others. Stay here with Clint, okay?” Phil spoke to the child like he would any other adult. Probably why Jason spoke like an adult too - well, at least in the times that his words weren’t babble. “If anything happens…?”

"Do what Clint tells me to do." Jason said like they’d rehearsed this a couple of times over.

Clint tried not to think about that. He’s met Jason a couple of times before and the kid adored him, which was a good thing if Clint is dating his dad.

"I’ll be right back. I’ll pick them all up and we’ll come back together." Phil informed Clint, giving the archer a kiss on the cheek before he left for the elevator. 

Clint grinned at Jason and the boy smiled. “You wanna watch cartoons?” Clint asked even as he turned the TV on and switched it to Cartoons. He was about to sit down with Jason when the boy asked,

"Can I start calling you Daddy?"

Clint was so stunned by the question that he didn’t see the wire plugged into the wall coiling his ankle. He took a step forward but that only started an avalanche of things.

He tripped in front of Jason because of the wire on his ankle, the wire pulled the tree and started teetering, when Clint tried to take the wire off, that only caused the tree to fall completely, taking down the Christmas lights hanging by the ceiling down with it, The wires started to short circuit and spark until a fire formed on the branches of the tree. It all happened so fast that the room quickly covered in black smoke.

Clint turned to Jason, “Get as far back as you can.” He instructed letting his voice bleed a commanding tone at the child without meaning to. “JARVIS extinguisher!”

JARVIS pointed him to the nearest extinguisher available, and Clint started to put the fire out, when most of it was gone, he opened the balcony doors and let the smoke out, he went back to the tree and sprayed it some more just for good measure. 

He turned to check Jason for injuries, but Clint saw the team staring at the mess instead.

"What the Fu-" Coulson sent Tony a glare "-uuudge."

"What happened?" Steve asked, walking around the room, inspecting the damage.

"I panicked." Clint walked toward Jason and took his face in his hands. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Jason shook his head and Clint sighed in relief, glad that he didn’t accidentally hurt Jason. 

"What caused your panic, Clinton?"

Clint tried not to look at the other Avengers, pretend to check Jason for injuries. Ignore them long enough and maybe they’ll go away.

Jason raised his hand like a student in a classroom. “Yes, Jason?” Steve was the one to acknowledge him and as soon as that was done, Jason looked down at the floor and started scuffing his shoe at the floor.

"S’my fault for asking Mr. Clint if I could call him Daddy. I guess he really didn’t want me to call ‘im it because then things started falling and- and-" Jason’s bottom lip started wobbling, Clint had to intervene.

"Hey, Hey no." Clint hugged the boy, his sobs now a quiet muffle in Clint’s shirt. "I didn’t mean it like that. I was just surprised is all. Everything else that happened was an accident. None of it’s your fault. Okay?" Clint pulled the child away to look him in the eyes.

Jason sniffled once before nodding. Clint smiled at him, leaned in real close so that their foreheads were touching and Clint whispered,

"And for the record, I’d love it if you called me Daddy. But that kinda depends on whether your father says yes when I ask him to marry me, but don’t tell him yet, okay? I wanna be the one to ask."

Jason nodded and giggled when Clint blew him a raspberry on the cheek. 

"That’s great, touching, really… but how will we celebrate if the living room’s burned to ashes?" Tony asked.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/105771236351/the-one-where-phils-son-calls-clint-daddy-on)


End file.
